The Angel Byrnes
by LemonAndPineappleSaga
Summary: The school is very different at night. Especially when there's more than one person inside. Lemons. First Fic.


**The Angel Byrnes**

 **Characters: Mrs. Byrnes, Derby, Dang, Mr. Tater.**

 **"** **Dang!" Mrs. Byrnes yelled.**

 **"** **You called?" Dang appeared behind her. He looked at the state of the classroom; clearly the mess was purposely made.**

 **"** **Mrs. Byrnes, what happened in here?" Mrs Byrnes strutted across the classroom and lent against the wall. With her spare hand she gestured towards her nether regions. "I want you to clean up my mess."**

 **"** **I don't understand, Mrs Byrnes" Dang exclaimed. She lent back into her desk,**

 **"** **Take me Dang, Take me to a place I've never been before. Show me what it's like in Vietnam."**

 **Dang becomes aroused at the thought of fucking Mrs. Byrnes inside school. He turns around to hide the giant bulge in his pants only to see a sleeping child in the back of the classroom.**

 **Mrs. Byrnes slowly makes her way towards dang, turning him round then unzipping his pants. Every time Mrs. Byrnes breathed a hot breath Dang slowly got more aroused. "Oh! Mrs. Byrnes we cant do this with a child in the classroom" says Dang slightly upset by the fact he and Mrs. Byrnes cannot make hot, passionate love.**

 **"** **Oh him? He's out cold" she replied. Satisfied with her answer Dang proceeded to get lost in her seduction.**

 **A couple of minutes later, they were both fully naked in the middle of Mrs. Byrnes' classroom. Dang rested against the nearest desk for support as Mrs. Byrnes' hot lips made their way down his body. Mrs. Byrnes was on her knees with her head directly in front of Dang's erect penis slowly; she bent forward and grabbed his manhood. A small moan escaped his lips. "Mrs. Byrnes, OH!"**

 **"** **Please call me Penelope" she said not breaking focus. Dang then cupped her head in his hands and pulled it towards him. She engulfed his cock right away and he began to stroke her hair. However, he ended up knocking off her wig. Not wanting to disturb her rhythmic sucking, he just held her now bald head still while fucking her face aggressively.**

 **It was not long before Dang had the urge to release his load. With one last thrust his seed shot down her throat she swallowed every last drop. "OHHHHHHHH! PENELOPE!"**

 **Derby was** **awoken by the loud moans. He looked up and got hard at the sight of the two members of Finnegan High staff 'Getting it on'.**

 **"** **What the fuck?" he exclaimed and unknowingly unzipped his pants to stroke his throbbing member.**

 **Mrs. Byrnes noticed this, then seductively asked: "would you like some help with that, young man?" Derby stood up and she lunged forwards, taking him, like she did with Dang but more gentle. Dang took this opportunity to fuck Mrs. Byrnes doggy style. He walked behind her then lined his dick up with her pussy.**

 **"** **Urghhh" she moaned into Derby as Dang penetrated her. Dang thrust fast and hard holding onto Penelope's hips. Derby was confused as to why his history teacher was giving him a blowjob whilst being fucked by the janitor. The only thing that could make this weirder was if Principal Tater came along. And he did.**

 **Principal Tater was walking the halls of Finnegan High when he heard a strange noise coming from the history classroom. He slowly peered into the classroom window. And without realising was instantly turned on. He began to pleasure himself outside the classroom. He knelt down at an angle so that he could effortlessly stare through the side of the blinds.**

 **In the classroom, all three of them were close. Mrs. Byrnes clamped down on Dang forcing him to cum as well. Derby sprayed into Penelope's mouth but withdrew too early, coating her boobs in white magic. All three of their moans were in sync as Derby and Dang released their seed.**

 **Derby** **was exhausted from this new experience but Dang and Mrs. Byrnes were still full of energy. "I'm gonna sit the next one out guys." Derby announced, sitting at the nearest desk.**

 **"** **Fine then matey." Mrs. Byrnes said, clearing her desk in one clean swipe. Mrs. Byrnes laid on the desk and spread her legs eager to have his cock inside her once again. Dang mounted Mrs Byrnes and slowly but skilfully rode Mrs Byrnes like the horse Derby never got for his last birthday.**

 **Meanwhile, Mr Tater was grunting in pain. This was because he had never had a meaningful orgasm or ever had sex in that matter. With one last tug of his junk, Mr Tater came all over the vending machine.**

 **Derby** **opened the door and smiled when he saw Mr Tater's erect penis throbbing. Derby helped Mr Tater up and did him in the bum. Tater was shocked by the fact he had a cock inside him but little by little, he started to like it.**

 **Dang and Penelope were having the time of their lives but needed something to spice it up a bit. Dang brought out his little friend Willy and slowly started to push him inside Penelope. She cried, she had never had anything this big inside her. Her face red, her cheeks hot, her stomach aching for a man to thrust against her. Dang knew right then that she was ready.**

 **"** **YES! YES! YES!" screamed Byrnes. Dang removed Willy and finished Byrnes off himself. With every thrust she moaned louder and louder. "FASTER DANG!" Dang's face screwed up like a piece of paper as his groin started to burn. Mrs. Byrnes smiled while her body shivered with pleasure…**

 **Derby** **turned Tater around and started to kiss him letting his wondering hands do what they do best. Tater looked down and smiled at Derby. He slowly pushed Derby down to his cock and shoved it in Derby's mouth. Derby started to suck hard on Mr. Taters hard on. Mr. Tater grabbed Derby's hair and fucked his face. He slowly withdrew and tugged hard on himself and put a heavy load on Derby's face.**

 **Mr. Tater was not yet finished; he thought he would like a woman. So he slowly crawled towards Mrs. Byrnes, grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the same level. He eyed her melons and she licked her lips she laid down. "Phillip, I know you want me, resist temptation, fuck me now!" Tater did as he was told and got on top of Mrs. Byrnes.**

 **As she had her third orgasm she screamed "I haven't felt like this since 1812! Did you know that that there was a war in 1812? Have you heard of the war of 1812?"**

 **Tater nodded and saw that she was slowly disappearing. After a minute, she was totally gone.**

 **Turns out Mrs Byrnes was an angel sent from the heavens to experience the height of human satisfaction. Once this had happened, there was no need of her in that world and she'd left. Derby, Dang and Mr Tater had vowed to never speak of that day again. That was until, somebody else came along…**


End file.
